Amnesia: Return to you
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: When Saki Kumo ends up in the game amnesia, she only has a week to find the truth behind her past and get SHin to fall in love with her. And This game she can't afford to lose, for losing mean erasing her existance. Shin/OC
1. Real or not?

**Sister of the Pharaoh:** **Hey all! For those who don't know me, I am Sister of the Pharaoh. I normally write classic Yugioh and 5D's fanfics, but recently a good friend of mine got me into the anime based off the Otome game Amnesia. It's cool! But I noticed, their aren't a lot of fics for this. Nearly none at all.**

**So even though I already have a full load of stories, I decided to write one for Amnesia! I hope you all like this!**

**Now, just so you guys know, this is a K/T fic. PG-13 if you will. Also, this is going to be an OC fic. This is my first shot at writing a story for this show, so please, leave reviews! Please, no flames. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Amnesia, or anything else that may be used in this fic. Songs, charcters from others animes, etc.**

**"Talking"**

**(****_Thinking) _**** "****_Song lyrics/whispering"_**

* * *

**Saki's P.O.V.**

* * *

"I cannot get over how hot Ikki is! He is just so cool! Don't you think so Saki?"

"Not really my type. Plus Ikki's a ladies man, Mika. What do you expect?"

"Ikki might be cool, but Kento is super smart. I love a guy with glasses. He's cute, right Yuki?"

"Get real, Akemi! Kento's a nerd. Now Toma is the only real hot guy in my opinion. He's the whole package!"

"I don't know, he seems like a puppy to me."

"A puppy?!"

"Good one, Saki!"

I'm Saki Kumo, age 16. I'm in ninth grade and I just started high school. I'm a blond and added in light pink streaks over the summer. I have really cool rose-colored eyes and I'm lucky because I adore pink and red! I color-catergorzied my closet so it's just brimming with various shades of pink and red. I really aspire to become a manga artist one day - though my skills definitely need some lessons.

My friends and I are anime fans and games nerds. Recently we all got into an otome game called 'Amnesia' and can't stop can't talking about it. Each of us has our own favorite guy, except me. I mean, the guys are good looking but the one that I like is already taken. Besides, I'm more drawn to the story cause I feel like it's close to the situation I'm in.

See, I'm the daughter of a rich couple who passed away in a car crash three months ago.

Apparently, I was lucky enough to be the only survivor. Thanks to a cop that found the car only an hour later, I was saved. The doctors said it was because of the impact of the crash, I've suffered from memory loss. Things like my friends, family and school I recognize but I don't recall much of my childhood or what happened before the accident. There are times when I feel like I really don't know who I am.

I feel like there's someone missing from my life, but that's okay. I don't mind much what happened to me since things turned out alright. I have people who care about me and friends who I enjoy hanging out with whenever I can, like friends and I were all going shopping to start the weekend off.

Mika, age 17, is one of my best friends and is in the music club at school. She has blue eyes and black hair with purple highlights. She loves guys who are like a prince out of a fairy tale - that's why she's attracted to  
Ikki. The so-called ladies man in the game. He was the one I had my eyes set on, but Mika likes him a lot. So I let her have him.

Yuki age 15 is youngest of our group and enjoys any kind of sport, but her true passion is running track. She has long orange colored hair and warm honey-colored eyes. Yuki always likes to have fun and enjoys being around other people so I guess that's why her favorite guy from the game is Toma. They both have warm and playful personality and have some things in common.

Akemi, age 17, is kind of like our big sister even though she's the same age as Mika. She's really smart, a good cook, and always get straight A's. Akemi has short green hair and aquamarine eyes. She just loves learning new things, usually has a book or two on hand and is practically studying 24/7! Kento's obviously a perfect fit for a computer whiz like her.

"You know Saki, Shin's pretty hot. You should think about checking him out. I mean, he's the only other guy that's good looking in the show other than that psycho Ukyo." Yuki suggested.

"He's _not_ psycho!" Akemi defended him. "He's misunderstood!"

"He's crazy, Akemi. Anyway Yuki, you know I'm not into bad boys. They're nothing but trouble."

"But Shin's not like that. Shin's a good guy...just a little rough around the edges." Yuki explained.

"I guess," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

In truth, I don't know much of Shin's character because I never pursued him while I was playing the game. I kind of have a bad habit of only judging people by first appearances. I know I shouldn't, but sometimes it's hard looking past the surface. It's easy to write people off and not look deeper. Of course I shouldn't be one to talk. It's just hard accepting this world around me.

Which I guess I'm a part of...but still unattached at the same time. These people, these faces - could I really trust them when I barely trusted myself? I thought they would betray or leave me. So I just stayed away from people and always careful. Even when I was with my friends,who I am very close to now. Deep down though, I wished I wasn't like that. I wished I could be more trusting and not afraid of being hurt.

Other might not be so afraid of me or think of me as a snob if I was. Despite this, something about Shin felt warm and oddly familiar when ever I looked at him and played his dialogue.

"Saki? You okay?" Mika asked, pulling me out of my thoughts as we walked into the video store.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine. Let's go. I want to see if Inuyasha's final season part two is finally out yet."

"Right? They're taking forever with the damn thing!" Yuki groaned.

"Hey guys! Look, over there with the plushies! They got Amnesia key chains!" Mika pointed out with excitment.

The four of us run over to the stand and look at each one. Every key chain had a symbol that represented a character. Yellow daimond for Toma, a blue spade for Ikki, a green club for Kento and a red heart for Shin. Everyone quickly snatched up a matching keychain with their character. Everyone but me.I went over to the dvd's to look for the Inuyasha box set I wanted.

A moment later, a strange sensation prickled between by shoulder blades. I turned around slowly and casually looked around when my eyes paused. In the aisle across from me was a man with long green hair, a black checkered hat and matching jacket. I nervously watched him tug on his tie over his red shirt and he noticed me looking. Something familiar tugged at my memory.

My mouth dropped. Someone was cosplaying Ukyo? I furrowed my eyebrows. Well, it was a pretty good cosplay but the con wasn't until next week...his eyes locked onto mine and I froze. His green eyes reflected a slightly gold hue but his pupils were constricted and shaded by his cap. He smiled after a moment and turned away. Without thinking, I dropped the box set on a random shelf and speed walked to him.

I turned to aisle and stopped in front of the broken escalator to see if he was still walking but the aisle was empty

"You've been here for a while," he mused from behind me. I jumped. "I'm surprised you still recognize me."

"U-Ukyo...?"

"Long time no see," he took my hand and kissed it. "Are you alright? You're not still hurt by your accident, right?"

"How would you know about it?" I jerked my hand back. "I-I don't even know you!"

"You should be asking where you are. You've been lost in this fake world. But you will have a chance to escape." He said in a hushed voice. "If you just allow yourself to open your heart to your soulmate."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "This isn't fake, this is my life. I don't under- "

"Are you sure?" Ukyo whispered. "Is this fake life enough for you?"

I was about to ask him what he mean but a hand landed on my arm. I jerked around with surprise to see Mika. She looked at me with concern as she dropped her hand. I glanced back to look at him but he was gone.

"Saki, are you okay?" Mika asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah," I swallowed, a heavy feeling settling in my chest. "Um, whatcha got there Mika?"

"These?" Mika held out her other palm that held two charms.

"Oh, I got a key chain with a blue spade for Ikki! I got one for you too, Saki. I know you might not like Shin, but a red heart looks really good on you."

"Thanks," I took the gift and dangled it in the light. The heart swung slowly in my hand and reflected prettily in the light. I gazed at it in a trance, the world beginning to be drowned out by the hypnotizing swing of the heart. My head fogged and I took a step back. Then another. And suddenly, I snapped out of it becoming aware there was no more space to step anymore. My foot slipped and I fell down.

"SAKI!" Her anguished cry broke through the fog in my head.

Time seemed to slow as her hand, a tad short, reached to grab me. Her face was contorted with fear and confusion. I gasped, my eyes wide. She disappeared from view and I fell into the darkness. I clung onto the charm, holding it to my chest with a tight fist. The corner of the heart dug into my palm, oddly sending waves of comfort and I closed my eyes.

* * *

_(Broken and lost lies, the last compontent somewhere..._

_I'll look for it, and follow the distant stars..._

_To the ends of a rainbow sky...)_

* * *

** SOTP: Wow! Not bad for a start! Let me know what you think please!**


	2. The beginning

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey all! Chapter 2! Hope your all enjoying this so far! If so, please leave a reveiw at the end of the chapter! Thanks!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Amnesia, or anything else that may be used in this fic. Songs, charcters from others animes, etc.**

**"Talking"**

**(_Thinking)  
_  
"_Song lyrics/whispering"_**

* * *

**Saki's P.O.V.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness around me. Darkness with no absolutely end to it in site. A darkness that seemed even darker than the color black. I also noticed that I wasn't really falling at all. It was more like floating. As I hung there, I wasn't thinking much of anything. The only thing I could think of was what that guy that looked like Ukyo said. About being in a fake world.

Was that true? Was the world that I lived in for over three months nothing more than an illusion? If so, then where was the real world? How do I get back to it? Were my parents still alive in that world? Was what that guy really true or just some lie to screw my head? I felt even more confused than before. I had almost athounsand questions and yet no answers.

Suddenly a bright red light began to shine in front of me. The light began to change into a heart and shine so brightly that the darkness almost seemed to disapper. The light was so warm and comferting. My conserns and fears just seemed to disapper. I quickly moved closer to heart the best I could. I wanted to feel more of that warmth. It was the first thing that had felt familure in so long.

I reached out for the warmth of the light with my hand and touched the heart. It glowed brighter and warmer as soon as my hand came into contact with it. I began to feel like something was flowing inside of me. Something comferting and gentle I had felt ahundered times. Suddenly the heart began to grow bigger and a white light compelelty elvoped me.

I closed my eyes for a moment from the blinding light. I opened them and found myself in a hospital bed. Something about the room felt different. I couldn't explain why, but it did. I got out of the bed and found myself dressed in a hospital gown. There were bandges on my arms and neck. The same places my injures were when I was in the car crash.

"Okay, this is weird. Did I time travel or something? No, that's impossible."

"Actually, Your in the world of Amnesia." Said a voice.

I turned around and screamed in surprize. Floating in the air in front of me was a little boy with gray hair, grayish blue eyes and horn on his head. He wore a black and yellow outfit with jester like shoes. I knew this person all too well. Which is why I was freaking out. This kid floating in the air, was Orion! From Amesnia!

"Y-your, your Orion! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Your a game/anime character!" I said, compeletly flipped out.

"Well, actually I'm spirit that-" Orion started.

"Save it! I know what you are! Now explain to me how the hell I got inside A VIDEO GAME!" I demanded.

"Ouch! You don't have to yell. You gained power to come here after you came incontact with someone from this world who was in yours. Then a gateway was open after you held a key that represented someone else from this world. You fell into that gate way and came here." Orion explained.

"So wait! Let me if this I got this. When I chased after Ukyo, I got the power that revealed a gateway to this world?" I asked.

"Yes, Ukyo came to your world and the gateway appeared. But that wasn't enough to open it." Orion answered.

"I needed a key you said? Something that represented someone else from this world?" I asked.

"Yes! That would have been the key!" Orion said.

"So when Mika gave me that keychain..." I started.

"It was the key that opened up the gateway to this world." Orion answered.

"Shin's heart keychain was the gateway portal!" I said.

"That's right! Now then, there's something you have to know. You have to be careful while your here. If not, you won't surivie here. You'll be erased." Orion said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?! I don't want to have to surivive here! I want to go home!" I said.

"But the gateway that let you come here is close now. If you want to go back, you have to get one of the charaters to fall in love with you in a week, like the game." Orion said.

"So it's been three months? Just like the game, too?" I ask.

"Yes. It's confusing I know. I'll leave you alone after I explain what you have to do here, okay?" Orion asked.

I decided I had nothing to lose and to hear him out. I sat back down on the bed and allowed him to sit next to me to explain.

"Okay, go ahead." I said.

"Alright. Here's the saranio. It's been a three months after the car crash and you collapes at the mall. You were taking to the hospital and this is where the game starts. However, unlike the game the person you have to get to fall in love with you is the person with the symbol that brought you here." Orion said.

"The person with the same smybol that brought me here...You mean I have to get Shin, to fall in love with me!?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Are you kidding ME!? I can't do that! It's impossible!" I said.

"But you have too! Your spirit is in a world of the game that's all it's own! If you don't get to love you by the end of the week, your spirit will be compeletly erased!"

"So I'm in a world that's like the game, but is it's own creation by itself. And if I don't get Shin to fall in love by the end of a week, then it's goodbye me?" I asked.

"Yes, that's how it works." Orion said.

"Well, at least I got more time than the little mermaid."

"The what?" Orion asked.

"Never mind. So how I am suppose to do this? I mean, is there some way I'm suppose to get Shin to like me or something?" I asked.

"Well, apparently you and Shin are childhood friends in this world, so maybe you could try to build something off of that." Orion suggested.

"Okay, I guess I could try." I said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Orion said good luck and disappered before I allowed entrance to the person knocking. In walked shin in his normal etire. Short black hair with red highlights, and black and red outfit with tall boots and gloves. The one thing I always did like about Shin were his eyes. They were Purple, red and orange. Reminding me of the colors of a sunset.

"Hey, how long are you going to sleep for?" Shin asked.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's already five." Shin answered.

I looked up at the clock that read 5:15. I then noticed the digital date under the hands. Sure enough, it read August first. The same day as I went to the mall with the girls. I tried to stand up and suddenly felt dizzy. I braced myself for the hard floor but it never came. Instead I felt a pair of arms catch me. I looked up to see Shin holding me with a consern look on his face.

Guess it was time for the game to begin.

* * *

**SOTP: Pretty good! Things are only gonna get better from here! Reveiws and favorites are love, so show you care please! Thanks!**


	3. It's the same right?

**Sister of the Pharaoh**:** Hey all! Chapter 3! Hope you're all enjoying this so far! If so, please leave a reveiw at the end of the chapter! Thanks!**

**lonelybutlovely**: **I'm the beta for this story and hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amnesia, or anything else that may be used in this fic. Songs, charcters from others animes, etc.**

**"Talking"**

**(_Thinking_)**

**"Song lyrics/whispering"**

* * *

"Jeez," he lifted me up by my arms, setting me on the edge of the bed. "Will you always be this clumsy?"

"Sorry," I sighed really hoping this was a terribly realistic dream and I'd wake up soon. "I was just..."

"You're always ahead of yourself," Shin murmured kneeling in front of me. "Slow down a little."

He brushed a strand of hair from my face, giving me a clear view of his beautiful sunset eyes. The crimson that faded to a glowing orange were a part of him that I really loved. His black messy and wavy hair had a maroon tinge, similar to his black and red combination of clothes. He had a slight frown and his brow was minutely scrunched together. I assumed he was concerned.

With his hand resting on my head, pulling back my hair, I blushed with warmth. He turned and grabbed a cup from the stand and handed it to me, out stretching his hand and revealing a small white pill. I nodded and took it, hurrying to drink the water. The bitter taste made me scrunch my nose for a second. Ugh, I don't care how many I've had, they still taste horrible.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Shin took the cup and set it down on the stand. "Only you could survive a fall like that."

"Eh?" Oh, yeah. The escalator. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'll get you checked out and we'll get something to eat." He stood and held out his hand. "Mika and the others are here too, do you wanna see them?"

My friends were in this world too? I smiled a little. It would be much easier to do this with them and survive. I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me to the door and when it opened, my friends appeared and quickly glomped onto me with girly squeals, bombarding me with worried questions and happy relief. I smiled too and looked at the door when others began crowding in.

Ikki, Kento, and Toma. When the last two walked in, my eyes grew wide. Ukyo and the Heroine! The girls began to loosen up a bit, talking and giggling amongst themselves. Heroine approached me with a tentative smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, yes thank you." I replied blinking repeatedly. I don't know if I should just spaz out or something because I'm really about to lose it.

"Hey, give her space to breath," Shin crossed his arms. "She only just got out from her bed after all."

"Shin, don't be rude. They were worried about her too after all." Toma protested.

"No, Shin's right." Ikki smiled at me politely. "We should let her get back to resting."

Everyone left after saying goodbye and Shin went to get me checked out, sternly telling me not to take one step out from the room. I changed back into my clothes and gathered all my things. I noticed that the keychain Mika gave me was gone. I looked around the room and asked the nurse. She said I didn't have anything with me when I came in and it wasn't in the room either. Then it hit me; the keychain was a key and must've disappeared when I used it!

It was probably supposed to come to back after I got Shin to fall in love with me. I was just slipping my shoes back on when Shin walked into the room.

"Hey!" I cried in mock surprise. "Knock before you enter!"

He snorted and handed me my bag. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Alright, let's go then."

As he walked me home, we stopped by for a meal at a ramen house. We at down at the counter and ordered. I tried not to fidget uncomfortably at his quietness, a but nervous as to how to make him fall in love with me. There were no replays in this story! I wouldn't be able to make much progress if Shin wasn't very talkative. I decided to start a little conversation while we waited.

"Are you okay?" I asked turning.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just," my hands began to fidget in my lap, "you seem upset."

Shin sighed. "I was worried; you should really be - "

"More careful?" I finished his sentence with a hopeful note in my voice. He narrowed his eyes slightly. I swallowed and squeezed my hand together. "Yeah, I know. I don't try to kill myself though, you know?"

"Hmp, idiot." The corner of his lip lifted up in a small smirk.

"You're not the first to call me that," I smiled back and unclasped my hands. The knot in my stomach loosened a little more.

"I know."

Soon after our order came. We didn't talk much as we finished our meals. Shin paid for the food and took me home. My house was pretty big, something I could gloat about if I really wanted to. It was a large and welcoming place, I thought, a large stone fountain with gentle water falling into the lights and neatly trimmed hedges.

I thought it was really beautiful, especially the elegant marble steps that led to the silver-handled black doors.

"I'll come by tomorrow to check on you." Shin said as we walked up to the front gate.

"Mhm" I nodded shyly. "Thank you, Shin."

"SAKI-SAMA!" A shrill cry came from the door as it opened.

Running up to the gate short of breath was my personal maid, Ayaka. She was a live-in servant like most of them were. Her mom was the head maid and took care of me as a child. Ayaka was trained to take care of me too but she really was more of a big sister than anything else. She was really tall, almost six feet! Her long blond hair was nearly done into low symmetrical braids.

Her delicate face was extremely pale with light pink eyes. She smoothed her customary navy blue dress and adjusted her glasses with a serious expression. A bit of an airhead sometimes, but she always worked the hardest.

"I'm so glad you're alright! I was told it wasn't serious but I was still worried!" Ayaka wrapped me in a tight hug. "Thank you for bringing her home, Shin."

"Sure, no problem." He nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Now, let's go inside. Mother was worried about you too." Akaya kept her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Shin." I waved with a smile.

"Later," he called back with a wave.

She led me back inside, fretting over me and probably withholding comments about my clumsiness. After getting me dressed, she left me alone in my room with stern instructions telling me not to take a step from the room until the morning. I smiled with amusement. That reminded me so much of Shin it was comical.

My room was a deep maroon color and outlined with black paint. I paused by the balcony window that oversaw to the fountain in the yard, adjusting the silky white curtains and closing the window. I turned back to my room wondering if anything changed and slowly scanned my walls for anything unfamiliar. The ebony vanity reflecting my small being and was lined with neat notebooks, pencils, sketchbooks and a closed laptop.

I ran my hand over the tall bookshelf filled with anime series and manga books, my eyes roaming the spines. I hung my purse over my chair and slid onto my canopy bed. Curling over and hugging one of the pillows to my chest. All the events that recently took place were rushing through my mind. Everything looked the same, everything felt the same. How was this world any different from mine?

(I mean, _besides_ that the Amnesia characters appeared...)

This world really was no different...right? The evening lights disappeared from the sky and my eyes began to slowly shut when the moon shone into my room. I yawned and shut my eyes tiredly. I rolled the questions and events in my head like a never ending cycle. Unaware of the inevitable future ahead of me.

* * *

**STOP!: Pretty good! Things are only gonna get better from here! I couldn't have done this without the help of my new Beta! Reviews and favorites are love, so show you care please! Thanks!**


	4. Building on a bond

**SOTP: Hey guys! Sister of the Pharaoh here with chapter four! Hope you all like this story as much as I like writting it!**

**Disclaimer**: **I own nothing.**

The blare of my alarm woke me up in the morning and I got up with a yawn. The questions from last night still lingered in the edge of my mind, never giving me a moments peace. I wiped the sleep grit from my eyes and stumbled to my shower. I took a quick shower and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, ready when Ayaka called me to breakfast.

I finished drying my hair as best as possible and hopped out of my room to eat. A table of assorted fruits and warm bread welcomed me. Along with a stack of fluffy waffles and pancakes covered with butter and a small container of syrup sat next to them. I plopped down and grabbed a slice of an apple. As I took the first bite, Megumi -head maid and Akaya's mom walked in.

She was a real beauty, shimmering blue eyes and long inky hair. Megumi was a kind and caring person but was definitely a tough woman. Tough but fair, Megumi had always been a lovely person. She sat down in a chair, smiling at me pleasantly while Ayaka poured some tea.

"So Saki, are you feeling better today?" Megumi took a sip.

"Yes. I think Shin and I are gonna do something. Not sure what though." I shrugged and took another bite.

"Well, I hope you have a good day. Be sure to take it easy though. I'm going to busy with the house keeping."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"It will be." Megumi straightened her clothes.

"By the way, have you choosen an art school you'd like to attended? I know you're still in high school, but it might help if you know where you're going to study."

In case you're wondering, my parents wanted me to live my life with my own decisions. That's why they worked so hard and saved so much money. They wanted me to do what I wanted with life and be taken care of if something happened to them. They didn't want me to be forced into a career I didn't want. I was greatful and glad for that.

"I have a few schools in mind," I said after some thought. "I was think about the college here, they have really good art classes."

"That's good. You would be close to home as well, so you could commute instead of living in a dorm."

"Saki-Sama," Ayaka stood by my side. "Shin is waiting in the lounge."

I finished my apple. "Okay, I'll be done in a moment."

After scarfing down a another croissant and gulping down my milk I rose and wiped my mouth. Intending to look presentable for him at least. He sat leaning back on the sofa, propping his legs on the coffee table. He opened his eyes when I shuffled in. Staring at me, he stood and ran his thumb across my cheek. Crumbs rolled off of my mouth as I blushed at his touch.

"You'd better be eating slowly." he warned me sternly. "If you eat too fast you could get sick."

"Riiiight." I rolled my eyes. "Where're we going today?"

He smiled and took my hand, leading us both out into the sun and together. We walked downtown in comfortable silence. I allowed this time to let myself wake up and reassure myself that I wasn't dreaming. I had to walk fast to keep up with Shin's long strides. Almost bumping into him when he stopped at an cross section. He looked at me for a second and continued.

As we wandered around, I tried to think of what to do to get Shin to like me. I only had a week and nothing was gonna happpen if we both just stayed quiet friends. As I racked my mind possibilities, my eyes began to wander and stopped on a display. It was for a gothic store with Lolita dresses, diverse anime clothes, and a separate section for music. I paused and focused my attention on the glittering silver.

It was a red and black lock on a sliver chain. It was pretty cool and seemed like it was really fitting for Shin.

"What are you looking at?"

I jumped, but turned to face him. "Hey Shin, can we go in there?"

"I guess so." he looked up at the sign. "Looking for another Bleach shirt?"

"No, something else."

We walked inside and I pretended to look around. While Shin was looking at the body percings they had, I quickly found the necklace I was looking for. I then went to the register to pay for it while Shin wasn't looking. Once I was finished, I waited outside the store for Shin. Trying to think of how to give the necklace to him. I knew giving Shin a gift wouldn't be enough. I had to come up with something else.

As I was thinking, I suddenly noticed something green out the corner of my eye. I turned to my left to Ukyo again. He smiled at me and spoke in a kind voice.

"Are you doing well?"

"I'm fine, considering the fact that you made contact with me and got me sent here!" I replied with a minutely irritated growl.

"I'm suppose to get Shin to fall in love with me, but I don't know how!"

"Don't try too hard. You and Shin already have a bond. You just have to build on that bond and make it stronger." Ukyo explained.

"And how am I suppose to do that, when I don't know any of that?" I wanted to stomp my foot in frustration.

"I can't remember a single thing before I was twelve!"

"Those are the memories you need to get back." Ukyo crossed his arms. "And you will. The rest of your memory will come back soon."

I about to ask what Ukyo meant when I heard the shop door open, Shin walking out with a bag and turned to him. I glanced back to where Ukyo was but - surprise! - he had already disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Shin asked.

"Um...nothing," I fibbed. "I was just looking at something else."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, what did you buy?" I asked.

"Just some new percings." He held up his small bag and then looked at the one in my hand. "What did you buy?"

"Um," I pulled out a small box. "I got you necklace 'cause I thought you might like it."

He lifted his eyebrows as I handed it to him. I fidgeted slightly, hoping he liked it and didn't throw it back at me. He opened it and pulled out the lock.

"What's this for?" he shut the box and put it in his pocket.

"No reason," I let out an internal sigh of relief.

"Just a thank you for all your help."

Shin gave me a small smile and placed the necklace around his neck.

"It's cool. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" I beamed. "So do you want to get something to drink?"

"Sure."

We walked to the park and I remembered Shin's favorite soda from the anime. I got two melon sodas from a vending machine I walked back over the bench. I found Shin in a daze as he stared off into the distance. He didn't look up as I approached.

"Here," I pressed the soda to his cheek, "You like melon soda, right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Just thinking is all. Has any of your memory come back?"

I was nervous when Shin asked me that at first. Then I remembered that this world was the same as my own. So Shin and everyone must have been there when I got out of the hospital after the crash. Shin must've known that I lost some of my memories.

"No," I shrugged. "I'm really trying though."

"It's only been three months. Take your time. Don't push yourself."

"I won't," I smiled to reassure him. "Thanks."

I noticed that Shin seemed sad after hearing my answer. I also think I knew why. If we were childhood friends, he must be worried about me. Shin must also feel sad because he's not talking to someone he knows very well anymore. Even though I didn't really remember knowing Shin, I decided to act like it. Just to make him happy.

"Um...actually, I think I remember something. Didn't we used to come to this park when we were kids?" I attempted with something most kids did as a small child.

Shin turned to me with a questioning look on his face before he smiled.

"Yeah, that's right. We would come here alot growing up and catch the crawfish that were in the river." Shin sat up straighter and opened his soda.

"Yeah, I remember now." I said opening mine as well, think I may have actually fooled him.

He laughed.

"What?" I turned to him with surprise.

"The crawfish were in another river. Not the one in this park." Shin smiled halfheartedly.

"Uh..." I was busted.

"You said that to make me feel better, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry." I heated, looking down to my lap.

"It's okay." Shin chuckled a little but. "But I want you to get your memories back for yourself. Not for me."

"But how did you know?" I asked.

"Because you can't hide anything from me. You may lost some of your memories, but you're still the same idiot." Shin smiled as I looked up. "Idiot."

I smirked at him before taking a sip of my soda. I guess I don't need plan. I just have to be myself.

I just hoped that it would be that easy.

* * *

**SOTP: ****Okay! That wasn't half bad. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave reviews if you did**!


	5. Memories

**SOTP**: **Hey guys!** **Sister of the Pharaoh** **here with chapter five! It's gonna start getting interesting from here! I'd like to a take a moment to thnk my friend and Beta Lonely byt lovely for all the help and great work she's done with this! Please enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer**:_** _I do not own Amnesia._**

* * *

Shin and I chatted together side-by-side, strolling the streets.

The sun began its slow descent and lit the world up in a warm afternoon glow. It must've been around two or three by now, but I didn't mind at all. I inhaled the city smells, getting a whiff of sweet pastries, warm coffee, and flowers. My eyes traversed the buildings and alighted on a glinting structure. People went in and out of the glass doors, colorful flowers lighting up their faces.

I couldn't place how I felt right then, but it was familiar to me somehow.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I blinked and slid my gaze to Shin. I had stopped suddenly and he stood a little ways in front of me. He came back to my side, concern flooding his eyes. I looked back at the building and then back to Shin, furrowing my brow.

"I'm fine but," I pointed to the building, "what's that?"

"That's Paradise Gardens. It's the largest greenhouse around and people go there for flowers. Did you want to go in?"

"Will we have time?"

"Sure, come on."

Shin took my hand and led me inside, stopping for a moment to pay for admission. Immediately, an aroma of tropical flowers hit me and I could feel a warm breeze waft from inside. The whole place had aisles and aisles of flowers. Roses, daisies, poppies, violets...flowers of all sorts. The colors danced before my eyes like a dazzling display of glittering jewels. I couldn't help but smile at seeing so many beautiful flowers.

A memory tickled my thoughts and I felt as if I'd been here once before. We stuck along a stone path and skirted around other people, all while admiring the varying flowerbeds. He led me to a larger part of the building and I let out a gasp. Shin smiled and pulled me out further where a grass field grew. It was surreal, knowing I was in a man made building and finding a little bit of nature inside.

Shin wasn't kidding when he said it was the largest. It was as if someone planted a mini garden inside and let it flourish. Small garden beds spotted the grass save for a large fountain three times bigger than me that dominated the center of the room. Couples walked hand-in-hand and children played games under the watchful eyes of their guardians.

"You know, we used to play here a lot too." Shin mentioned.

"We did?"

"Yeah. You always loved to come and play tag or hide and seek here."

We looked at each other as if a warm memory sat between us. I smiled back and squeezed his hand. My memories might take forever to return, but that didn't mean I couldn't make any new ones too. We kept walking and I held my breath when we began crossing underneath beautiful cherry trees that shouldn't have been in bloom yet. The pretty pink petals fell down around onto the ground and created a soft carpet of pink. Watching a heart-shaped petal fall in front of me, I reached my hand out to grasp it in my palm.

* * *

_(Flash Back)_

_As it fell into my hand, the sounds around me began to dull and the air seemed to shift. Immediately, I felt the change and turned in confusion._

_When I turned, the park was slightly blurred, out of focus. I blinked and looked around but I didn't find Shin anywhere. A blur of pink caught my eye near the fountain. Her giggled carried over to my ears as if they echoed around me. I squinted and stepped closer, wanting a better view and gaped. That hair...that dress...that was me._

_I snapped my mouth shut with a click and swayed uneasily on my feet. What was happening?_

_"Come and get me! Come and get me!" I cried in my little girl voice._

_"Slow down, Saki-chan!" My eyes widened when a little boy appeared moments after, his green hair flying out behind him. Ukyo._

_We were...friends? As children? But why couldn't I remember that? I swallowed though my mouth felt like cotton. The younger me climbed onto the edge of the fountain, teasing and giggling at Ukyo. He began to climb up as well, but I began to edge away, laughing and making faces. Right at the edge - I widened my eyes - I stepped onto empty air and fell._

_"HEY!"_

_I stared as my younger self rolled over and dusted herself off. "Sorry."_

_"You're so clumsy," a dark-haired boy appeared, patting dirt from his clothes. Shin!_

(Flash Back End)

* * *

"Hey, come on," Shin shook me. "Saki, what's wrong?"

I jumped and the scene dissolved when I turned. Shin's mouth was curved down in a concerned frown. I took a few deep breaths, trying to get a grasp on what happened around me.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Shin put an arm around my shoulder. "Do you want some water?"

"I-I'm fine," my voice was faint. I cleared my throat. "I think...I think I just remembered something."

His frown disappeared, becoming a smaller - dare I say, hopeful - smile. "Really?"

"When we were younger," I explained pointing to the fountain, "we used to play here, right? You, me, and Ukyo? I fell and you caught me."

"You landed on me," Shin laughed and looked to the fountain. "I remember too."

I grinned, joy bubbling inside excitedly. "I can't believe it! I remembered something!"

"Told you so," Shin grinned.

We resumed our walk and Shin felt a renewed hope. I smiled and listened politely, however, my mind now buzzed with new questions. Where was Ukyo now? How long have I been in this world exactly? How could I still have these memories? Where did they come from? What else was there? What was I supposed to _do_ with these memories?

We left the park around four and Shin walked me home. I waved with a smile as he left, then I ran to my room to look for answers.

Notes, letters, a diary - _something_ that could show me an answer to this mystery. After twenty minutes of tearing my room to pieces I finally found something that looked helpful. A large pink book with the words 'Summer of 20XX' across the front in gold letters. I grabbed it and jumped onto my bed, flipping it open. I began to scan the images one by one.

In almost every picture I was in, Ukyo was beside me. Some were ones from parties and at the park, others were of us in the backyard or going to an a amusement park. A close up shot of the two of us napping was covered in stickers and our names scribbled at the bottom. Eventually pictures of Shin and Toma appeared, either there was two of us or a trio of our grinning faces. Ukyo appeared less and less as it became just Toma, Shin, and I. I swallowed and stopped on a picture of Shin and me, both of us holding hands as we walked down the bright sandy shoreline.

A sparkly heart sticker had been placed over the picture with two loopy 'S's delicately written together. I flipped the page again and found nothing of significance. With a heavy sigh, I rose to put the book back on the shelf. A small photo fluttered to the ground from the book. I bent down and picked it up, setting the book down and flipped the photo over.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as I immediately recognized the large fountain behind the us.

_Love ya cuzzie! Had fun with you and Shin__- U 4. _

* * *

**SOTP**:** Plot twist! Don't ya just love those? I'm so glad this is getting so popular! Keep the reviews coming please!**


End file.
